Medias
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Tenía que volver a esa maldita librería, aunque odiaba perder tenía un punto. One-shot Remus/Lucius


**Una pequeña idea que no pude sacarme de la mente.****Remus/Lucius**

.

Trató de mantener su rostro neutral pero no pudo, se disculpó con quien estaba hablando y salió rápidamente del ministerio.

Había aguantado estoicamente durante ocho horas pero en los últimos momentos era completamente insoportable.

Bueno, insoportable no era la palabra que usaría. Imposible de disimular era mucho mejor.

Caminó rápidamente por las calles del callejón Diagon entrando a una librería que ya conocía totalmente.

⸺ ¡Lupin!⸺ Gritó furioso haciendo saltar un poco al hombre que estaba hablando con Potter.

En otro momento le hubiera importado que el niño lo viera así de enojado pero esa vez no, era urgente.

⸺ ¡Necesito el maldito libro!⸺ trató de no tambalear mientras su rostro adquiría un tono más rojo de li que debería ser furia.

⸺ Usted no tiene derecho…⸺ Potter lo miró enojado teniendo su varita en su mano pero Lupin apoyó su mano en él.

⸺ No te metas, Potter.⸺ miró hacia el licántropo alzando la barbilla, siseando levemente. ⸺ ¡Te estas pasando del tiempo, Lupin! ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?⸺ casi se atragantó al terminar la palabra, su rostro enrojeció de nuevo y luchó para tomar aire.

⸺ Si va a mi oficina se lo daré, ya lo reservé.⸺ Explicó el de ojos mieles, el patriarca hizo una mueca y caminó hacia allí cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Harry resopló.

⸺ ¡No tiene derecho de tratarte así!⸺ reclamó enseguida.

⸺ Es como un cliente difícil, Harry. Puedo manejarlo.⸺ sonrió antes de caminar por donde lo había hecho el rubio.

Al entrar a su oficina cerró la puerta y murmuró varios hechizos para evitar que la abrieran, así como de privacidad.

Se dio la vuelta mirando al patriarca quien se había sentado en la silla, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras estaba inclinado hacia delante, con su cabello antes atado ahora suelto sobre sus hombros, tapando un poco su expresión.

⸺ Aun quedan cinco horas, Lucius.⸺ sonrió con algo de diversión antes de acercarse, el hombre se paró enseguida.

⸺ ¡Lupin!⸺ se quejó apoyando su dedo en su pecho de manera acusadora, el castaño alzó su mano acariciando su mejilla.

⸺ Déjame ver.⸺ murmuró con suavidad. Lucius resopló levemente pero asintió, aun sus mejillas algo rojas. Desabrochó su túnica larga con cuidado, cuando terminó la dejó a un lado sin mirar hacia el otro.

Unas bonitas medias traslucidas negras subían por sus piernas, terminando casi en medio de sus muslos y unidas con ligueros a su cintura. Las bragas de encaje del mismo color oscuro estaban a juego pero estaban hechas un desastre por su erección.

Remus lo observó sonriendo antes de acercarse, abrazándolo contra él.

⸺ Te ves hermoso

⸺ ¡Por supuesto!⸺ siseó tratando de sonar desdeñoso pero no pudo, un gemido cortó lo que fuera a decir al sentir la mano sobre su trasero.

Había sido mala idea.

⸺ Pensé que sería fácil para ti.⸺ rió suavemente de manera ronca antes de acariciar sus piernas sobre las medias haciéndolo jadear.

Lucius lo miró ofendido ¡si sería fácil! Si no fuera por el maldito juguetito mágico que había puesto en su trasero que vibraba mucho más fuerte según lo que el lobo quería.

⸺ ¿Rindiéndote entonces?⸺ Lupin le sonrió haciendo que se apoyara más en el, aspirando suavemente el aroma de su cabello antes de dejar un beso en cabeza.

Lucius apretó los labios con furia mientras rodeaba lentamente el cuello del mestizo con sus brazos, no le gustaba en lo absoluto perder.

Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la presión contra su próstata y gimió aferrándose al menor.

Por Merlín, ni siquiera tenía permitido correrse.

⸺ ¡S-Si! ¡Por Merlín! ⸺ jadeó frunciendo el ceño al escuchar su risa, iba a quejarse pero al sentir sus dedos correr la delicada tela para acariciar su entrada solo hizo que un gemido escapara de sus labios. ⸺ Lupin…⸺

* * *

…

* * *

⸺ ¿En serio los estás esperando, Potter?⸺ Draco se mofó mirando al de cabellos negros.

⸺ ¡Ya están tardando mucho! Tu padre puede ser muy cruel.⸺ reclamó, el rubio dejó escapar una carcajada.

⸺ ¿En serio no tienes idea?⸺ sonrió divertido.

⸺ ¿Idea de que? Si tanto odia esta librería tu padre no debería volver.⸺ reclamó frunciendo el ceño, Draco dejó escapar otra risa y negó con la cabeza.

Iba a decir algo más para picarle cuando ambos adultos aparecieron, Draco sonrió divertido.

⸺ Padre ¿Conseguiste el libro que viniste a buscar?⸺ picó mientras lo miraba directamente, notó como el patriarca se sorprendió pero luego hizo una mueca.

⸺ ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Si no puedes conseguir el maldito libro no lo puedes conseguir, Lupin! ¡Pero deja de hacerme perder el tiempo!⸺

⸺ ¡Tal vez su libro es estúpido!

⸺ Calma, Harry.⸺ El castaño apenas podía contener la sonrisa ⸺ La próxima vez que venga lo tendré.⸺ Prometió hacia el rubio.

⸺ Más te vale, no haces nada bien. ⸺ Hizo una mueca antes de darse vuelta, saliendo dramáticamente por la puerta.

Draco apenas podía contener la risa al ver el enojo de su némesis.

⸺ No sé porque dejas que te traté así.⸺ Habló Harry hacia Remus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

⸺ Solo es un cliente difícil, Harry.

⸺ ¡Pero satisfecho en otros ámbitos!⸺ Draco rió antes de salir también, el castaño enrojeció un poco y negó con la cabeza.


End file.
